Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Clues/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Clues. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Going to Play Together! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play Games With You! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue! *Blue: What is It, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: I Have A Surprise for You, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: You Do?, What is It?, What Is It? *Sprinkles: You Wanna Know What It Is? *Steve: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Well, I'm Not Gonna Tell You! *Blue: Huh? *Steve: You're Not Gonna Tell Us, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: Nope!, I'm Not Telling You!, 'Cause Today, You're Going to Have to Play... *(Sprinkles' Pawprints appear) *Sprinkles: Sprinkles' Clues!, To Figure It Out! *Little Bill: Sprinkles' Clues? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Really!, Sprinkles' Clues! *Little Bear: Really? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Remember How We Play Blue's Clues and We Find Blue's Pawprints Around Her Playroom, Outside, or Somewhere Where We Skidoo? *Oswald: Around Blue's Playroom! *Sprinkles: Yep!, Well, I'm Going to Hide Them and You All Can Find Them! *Ruby: Great Idea, Sprinkles! *Blue: It's Kind of Like Playing My Clues! *Sprinkles: Do You Wanna Play Sprinkles' Clues? *Bob: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Great! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Sprinkles' Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Sprinkles: Okay!, Listen Carefully, Everyone!, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Blue: Sprinkles' Clues! *Maggie: And We Need Our Handy-Dandy Journal To Play Sprinkles' Clues! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, Our Handy-Dandy Journal! *Blue: Hey, Handy-Dandy Journal! *(Song Starts) *Handy-Dandy Journal: (Singing) Write It Down, Write It Down, Write It Down! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Handy-Dandy Journal: (Singing) Let's Journal! *(Song Ends) *Handy-Dandy Journal: Oh!, Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: Hi, Handy-Dandy Journal! *Steve: We Need You Today!, Because We're Playing Sprinkles' Clues! *Handy-Dandy Journal: Sprinkles' Clues!, Sure!, I'll Write The Clues That Sprinkles Hides! *Kipper: Good Idea! *Blue: Thanks! *Maisy: So, Blue!, How Do We Play Sprinkles' Clues? *Blue: Well... *(Song Starts) *Blue: To Play Sprinkles' Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Blue: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Blue: Our Clues? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Blue: Then We Put Them in Our... *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Journal! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Sprinkles' Clues, Sprinkles' Clues! *Sprinkles: You Know What to Do! *Blue: (Singing) Sit Down in Silly Seat and Think... *Sprinkles and Steve: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Blue: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Sprinkles: Okay!, Are You All Ready to Look for Sprinkles' Clues to Figure Out What The Surprise Will Be? *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Sprinkles: You Will?, Great!, Good Luck Finding My 3 Clues! *Blue: Thanks, Sprinkles!, Come On!, Let's Go Find 3 Sprinkles' Clues! *(Song Starts) *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Are Looking For Sprinkles' Clues, Wonder Where They Are! *(Song Ends) *Polka Dots and Fred: Hi, Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Fred: What Are You Doing? *Blue: We're Looking For Sprinkles' Clues! *Polka Dots: Sprinkles' Clues?, What's That?, A New Game! *Steve: It Sure Is!, It's A New Game!, Sprinkles Made Up!, This Is A Game Where We Have To Find All 3 Clues!, Just Like Blue Did With Me and My Brother Joe! *Blue: Yeah! *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See Sprinkles' Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See Sprinkles' First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Blue: Oh, Yeah!, There It Is! *Henry: And There It Goes! *(Blue, Steve, Polka Dots, Fred, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Follow Sprinkles' Clue) *Polka Dots: Where's The Clue? *Blue: The Clue Must Be Hiding!, Let's Look Around Until We Find It! *Steve: Be Sure To Help Us Find The Clue! *Ruby: Hey, Steve!, Look!, There's A Clue! *Steve: What Was That?, Did You Just Say You Found A Clue? *Bob: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Hamilton: It's Right There! *Steve: (Gasps), There's Sprinkles' Clue!, On This... Ticket!, Hey, Blue, My Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters!, Come Here! *Blue: Yeah, Steve? *Steve: We Found Sprinkles' Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You Found Sprinkles' Clue!, And It's On This Ticket! *Steve: Okay!, We Need to Write This Ticket in Handy-Dandy... *Kipper: Journal! *Handy-Dandy Journal: That's Right, Kipper!, Me! *Blue: Hey, Handy-Dandy Journal!, Could You Write Our First Clue Which is A Ticket? *Handy-Dandy Journal: Sure, Blue! *(Handy-Dandy Journal Writes A Ticket) *Blue: Wow, Handy-Dandy Journal!, You're Drawing The First Sprinkles' Clue! *Handy-Dandy Journal: Yep!, What Do You Think? *Steve: That Drawing is Perfect! *Handy-Dandy Journal: Thank You! *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could The Surprise Be, With The Clue, A Ticket? *Maisy: Maybe Sprinkles Can Get A Ticket For The Surprise! *Blue: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find 2 More Sprinkles' Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Gasps), It's Mailtime! *Steve: Come On! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Steve: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Mail's Here!, Mail's In! *Blue: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hi, Everyone!, Um..., Where's Sprinkles? *Steve: Oh!, Sprinkles is Letting Us Play A Game! *Franklin: It's Called "Sprinkles' Clues!" *Mailbox: Sprinkles' Clues?, Wahoo!, Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Steve: Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome!, Good Luck Finding Sprinkles' Next Clue! *Blue: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From! *(Song Ends) *(Steve Opens The Letter) *Steve: Look!, It's A Letter from Blue's Friends!, The Super Readers! *Blue: My Friends!, Hi, Super Readers! *Super Why: Hi, Blue! *Wonder Red: We Have Your Second Sprinkles' Clue! *Alpha Pig: Come On! *Princess Presto: We Know Where Your Second Sprinkles' Clue Is! *Blue: You Do? *Super Why: Yep!, It's Blue, and Yellow with Red Polka Dots! *Steve: Oh!, So, Our Next Sprinkles' Clue is Blue, and Yellow with Red Polka Dots! *Blue: Where Do You Think The Clue Is? *Pablo: Behind The Curtain! *Blue: Behind The Curtain? *Wonder Red: Let's See! *(The Super Readers Open The Curtain) *Steve: Look!, It Was Behind The Curtain! *Blue: There's Our Second Sprinkles' Clue! *Alpha Pig: It's On The Stage! *Steve: Okay!, We Know What to Do Now! *Blue: We Have to Write The Stage Down in Handy-Dandy... *Linny: Journal! *Handy-Dandy Journal: Right, Linny!, Me! *Blue: Hi, Handy-Dandy Journal! *Steve: We Need You to Write Our Second Clue Down! *Handy-Dandy Journal: Second Clue, Coming Right Up! *(Handy-Dandy Journal Writes The Second Clue Down) *Handy-Dandy Journal: There!, What Do You Think? *Jack: Looks Good! *Handy-Dandy Journal: Thanks, Jack! *Blue: So, What Could The Surprise Be, With The Clues, A Ticket and A Stage? *Sportacus: Maybe Sprinkles Can Get A Ticket, and He In The Stage For The Surprise! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure! *Super Why, Wonder Red, Alpha Pig, and Princess Presto: Bye, Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: Bye! *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue!, Look What I Found! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts